Temporary Insanity
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione really did like studying. If she didn’t study, then her mind would be filled with worry about what she didn’t know about her subjects. What she didn’t like was being disturbed. Harry disturbs her... and she goes temporarily insane.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: Okie dokie! Anyone watch 'Instant Star'? Well, I downloaded some music… 'Temporary Insanity' totally describes this story lol. It's not a bad song either. So I do hope you like it… please remember to review after you read:D**

* * *

**Temporary Insanity**

Hermione really did like studying. If she didn't study, then her mind would be filled with worry about what she didn't know about her subjects. Studying made her feel content and she loved learning and revising her notes. What she didn't like was being disturbed, especially by someone like Ron who would sit down next to her and whine about how silly he thought the work was. Harry on the other hand… well he was just absolutely… intolerable. He… well, this is what he did.

* * *

Harry entered the library, looking around curiously for his female best friend. He frowned when he couldn't see her in the usual place and proceeded to wander through the dusty bookshelves, sneezing slightly as he disturbed the dust as a couple of first years pushed past him, giggling softly. 

"Stupid children," he muttered, rubbing his nose furiously.

He finally found Hermione as he walked through to the furthest corner away from the murmuring and muttering of the younger years in the main part of the library.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed happily, sitting down next to her and poking her arm softly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him from her study notes, her left hand still entangled in the hair on the left side of her head.

"Nothing," he said cheerfully. "Just wondering if you'd like a break!"

"No," she said shortly, looking down at her notes again.

Harry pouted, "Please?"

"If I take a break I'll lose the momentum to study," she said, sighing as she raised her head again to look at him.

"Come _on_ 'Mione. You've been studying straight for two hours and I'm getting lonely. I can't seem to pry Ron's lips from Luna's and it's not as though I want to sit with Ginny," he said, shuddering slightly.

"She's not _that _bad company."

"I broke up with her two weeks ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione sighed, sitting up and stretching back, her spine cracking in at least five places. She yawned widely and relaxed, her eyes falling back down to read her study notes again.

Harry sighed, "Can I borrow a quill and some parchment then?"

"Sure," she said, tugging some blank parchment from the bottom of her pile of notes and handing him her quill.

"Thanks," he said, dipping the quill in some ink and beginning to draw giant circles around the page, before colouring them in, in long strokes.

The scratching of the quill, he hoped, would startle her out of her study-frenzy mode. But this was not to be. Apparently Hermione could ignore the irritating sound of a scratching quill. Harry sighed and dropped the quill, looking sideways at Hermione. She hadn't moved; only her eyes were moving and her head was resting on her left hand again. He looked back down at his piece of parchment and picked it up to hold it up in front of his face. Then he began to rip it in half, then in half again, and then in half again.

Hermione frowned and glanced up at him from her notes; he was looking as though he was concentrating very hard as he ripped the piece of parchment up and she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. She looked back down at her work and began to read again.

Harry sighed as he finished ripping the parchment up and looked back at Hermione. She was still staring down at her notes and he frowned again. He suddenly grinned and picked up the ripped up pieces of parchment and threw them up in the air,

"Confetti!" he exclaimed, making sure that some of it flew on top of Hermione's head and all over her work.

"Harry," she groaned, flinching slightly and shaking some of the parchment out of her hair.

She brushed the parchment off her work and went straight back to concentrating very hard. There were still pieces of parchment attached to her unruly bushy hair, so Harry automatically reached out to pull them out.

"Don't," Hermione said suddenly, sensing his hand very close to her head.

"But you've got –"

"Don't," she repeated, swatting slightly at his still outstretched hand.

He pouted and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms and looking like a five year old who was told he wasn't allowed a lollypop. He glanced at Hermione to find she was still staring down at her work. He sighed heavily and leant forward to lean his arms on the table, resting his chin on his forearms.

"How much _longer_ will you be?" he grumbled.

"I don't know," she replied tersely, glaring at his slouched form.

"Can you hurry up?" he asked, resting the side of his head on his forearms so his face was turned to watch her.

"I'll be here for as long as I want to be," she said, sitting up slightly as she moved the top piece of parchment from the top of the pile and began to revise the second piece of parchment with notes too small for Harry to decipher.

"Can you stop wanting to be here?"

"No."

Harry reached out tentatively and tugged her notes away slightly.

"Harry, stop it," she said tiredly, smacking his hand lightly.

"You're _tired_ Hermione," he said, still tugging the notes away from her.

"No I'm not," she said, covering her mouth with a hand as she yawned widely.

He sighed and let go of her notes, "You are," he said stubbornly, twisting his chair to face her. When she tried to keep on studying he grabbed the sides of her chair and twisted her around to face him.

"Harry, stop it," she groaned, trying to move her chair back around to face the table.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground if you're not careful," he said softly, moving his face forward so she couldn't look away from him.

"But if I don't study then I worry that I won't know anything for NEWTs," she said helplessly, moving back from his uncomfortably close face.

"You will come top of the year, just like normal," Harry said slowly. "You're just naturally smart Hermione."

"But what if I forget everything we've ever learnt! What if…?"

Harry leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. She made an odd sort of protesting sound in the back of her throat and tried to push him away. He didn't move back though, catching her wrists and opening his mouth slightly to suck at her bottom lip. Her protests died away as he hesitantly probed her mouth with his tongue and she was now making a contented purring sound in the back of her throat.

The kiss ended and Harry opened his eyes to look at her. She had a surprised look on her face and was watching him very carefully. He sighed and turned away,

"I'll meet you in the common room then," he said softly, standing up and pushing his chair back in under the desk.

Hermione nodded vaguely and watched him leave, feeling rather as though something great had just been denied to her.

* * *

'_Idiot, idiot, idiot,'_ Harry thought furiously, storming through the castle and back to Gryffindor Tower. _'Why couldn't you just _hold back_!'_

"Stupid bloody hormones," he muttered angrily.

'_Was it just hormones?'_

Harry stopped walking, frowning slightly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall and slid to the ground, staring at his school shoes. It wasn't _just_ hormones.

No, definitely not.

For she was the reason he had broken up with Ginny… along with the fact that the silly little girl had nothing much to say. Harry groaned softly in annoyance and kicked out slightly.

'_She definitely didn't expect it and she definitely didn't respond very well,'_ Harry thought to himself, closing his eyes and resting the back of his head on the wall.

"I'll act as though it never happened," he muttered to himself, standing up. He glanced back in the direction of the Library before walking briskly back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Blank. 

Just blank.

That was what was filling Hermione's mind now. Complete and utter blankness.

She had _tried_ to go back to studying but… his _lips_ just kept on intruding on her thoughts, rendering her incapable of intelligent study. So her mind was blank… except for the memory of his lips.

She suddenly groaned out in frustration, smacking her fists down onto the table slightly, glaring down at her notes.

'_Stupid Harry,'_ she thought angrily. _'_Why_ did he have to kiss me?'_

Why did you have to respond?

She bit her lip and frowned slightly. Her mouth still tasted like his and she raised a finger to her lips to touch them softly; barely five minutes ago had he been touching her in a way she'd never really thought he would. She'd definitely dreamed about it and she reasoned that she couldn't control what or _who_ she dreamed about. But she never thought he would _ever_ feel the need to make those dreams reality.

She sighed and remembered the look on his face as he left.

Disappointment.

Maybe she should just pretend it never happened.

"Yes," she muttered. _'That's what I'll do.'_

* * *

His lips… oh _God_, his gorgeous, surprisingly soft lips. The way he flickered his tongue around hers… as though he was speaking Parseltongue. The _taste_ of his mouth… 

Hermione snapped her head back up, looking around hastily, hoping no one had caught her daydreaming. She sighed in relief as she noticed that most of the class were either asleep or paying attention to more interesting things; for example, Lavender was busy drawing something on a spare piece of parchment and Ron was staring blankly out the open window, looking as though he'd rather be lying down next to the lake than in the stuffy classroom.

She let her eyes slide over to look at Harry, who was resting his head on his fist, gazing at Professor Binns, his mind obviously a million miles away. Hermione sighed and watched him for a moment longer before he licked his lips suddenly and sat up slightly. Her stomach jumped as she watched him lick his lips and licked her own in response.

_His taste…_

Hermione shook her head slightly, frowning. _'Not allowed to think about that,'_ she reminded herself.

She chanced a glance back at Harry to find he was looking back at her. He rolled his eyes at her and indicated Binns as the object of his irritation with an inclination of his head. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes back at him, her heart beginning to race as he grinned a very cheeky grin back at her.

She looked back down at her blank piece of parchment and picked her quill up, making an attempt to listen to Binns.

"And the Minister for Magic at this time decided…"

"Hermione," Harry whispered suddenly.

She frowned and glanced up at Binns. He was still reading away so she looked at Harry, "What?"

He 'inconspicuously' hid a small, folded piece of parchment in his hand and reached over to her table to place it next to her. She unfolded it and read;

_This is so boring. I notice you're not taking notes Hermione. How naughty of you._

The right side of Hermione's mouth uplifted in a small and bashful grin. She wrote back,

_I figured I'd leave it up to you or Ron to take this lesson's notes. I'm sure Ron will remember everything Binns says today._

She folded the parchment back up and handed it back to Harry. He reached out for it and their fingers touched, sending a jolt of excitement up Hermione's arm. She flinched slightly and looked down at her fingers in irritation. Then she noticed Harry handing the parchment back.

_Of course. He's on the edge of his seat wondering what the importance of the Minister of Magic was in 1756. This must be completely and utterly riveting for him to be so awake for it._

Hermione laughed silently, grinning widely and looking sideways at Harry. He winked at her and looked back at Ron, who had a small droplet of dribble forming at the corner of his mouth as he sat there with his mouth open.

Hermione smiled and wrote;

_You know what Binns is on about? My God Harry, I think you might just be an historian after all!_

She handed it back to him and saw his shoulders shudder slightly as he laughed inwardly. He quickly scribbled something down and handed it back to her.

_Well, I have been considering that option very seriously. Although I think that my strengths really lie in the field of modelling and body building._

Hermione immediately looked up at him, to laugh and roll her eyes, but found him flexing his muscles and winking at her. His robes were off and resting on the back of his chair, leaving him in his school shirt which was rather thin, and with the sleeves rolled up. She was suddenly struck by how attractive his forearms were, and how well defined his biceps and triceps were when he flexed them. And she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw through the thin shirt, the muscles of his chest tense up.

The piercing sound of the bell for the end of class sounded, startling Hermione out of her gaze. She tore her eyes away from Harry's body and looked at the rest of the room. They were all sleepily standing up and picking their bags up, ignoring Binns' request for a small essay to be written on what he'd said during the lesson. Hermione stood up out of her chair and picked her bag up and turned to Harry.

"Lunch time," he remarked to her as he stood up, stretching his arms wide and yawning widely.

Hermione's stomach jumped again as she saw the muscles of his chest outlined underneath his shirt. "Yeah," she said weakly.

"You alright 'Mione?" he asked, sliding his robes back over his shoulders and picking his bag up.

"I'm fine Harry," she said, looking away from him and at Ron who hadn't moved. "Ron!"

"I'm paying attention!" he exclaimed, sitting up and looking around wildly.

Harry laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder, "Class is over genius."

"I knew that," Ron said immediately, standing up and picking his bag up. "Come _on _my poor stomach is about to die."

* * *

The feel of her hips… her beautiful symmetry. _God_, her lips. So soft. So… wonderfully kissable. 

Harry blinked once or twice, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push them to the back of his mind. When he opened his eyes it was to find Hermione watching him worriedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Perfectly fine," he lied, feeling his stomach squirm uncomfortably as he did so.

"Alright," she said, not seeming very satisfied with his answer. "We have potions next," she said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice and licking her lips as she set the goblet back down.

_Her tongue… so slippery and flexible. And wet and warm._

"Yes we do," Harry replied, his knees snapping together as he felt himself become rather excited in his pants.

"Have fun with that," Ron said, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table. "I think I have a little business to be getting on with," he added, winking at Harry and Hermione as he stood up, beginning to make his way for Luna who had winked at him.

"Ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked, standing up from the table and looking down at him.

"Just a moment Hermione," he replied, picking his goblet up and sipping from it, while trying hard to make his "excited-ness" go away. He set the goblet down and looked down at his lap; he was flat again. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to follow Hermione down to the dungeons.

* * *

"How convenient for us that Snape was called away urgently," Harry remarked happily as he and Hermione left the dungeons, at least halfway through the lesson. 

Hermione snorted, "How convenient."

"So, what do you want to do with the free time we have now?" he asked, looking sideways at her.

"I should go catch up on History of Magic," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Considering I was _distracted_ today."

"Hey, I didn't distract you in the first place, you were already daydreaming about something," Harry said immediately, holding his hands up in protest.

Hermione smiled, "Did I say anything about you?"

"No, but I could tell you were going to," he said, poking her arm softly.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my mind?" she answered playfully, slapping him back.

Harry grinned and winked, "But your mind is such an interesting place to be."

She smiled and poked him softly. They walked in silence for a moment, through the castle towards Gryffindor Tower, walking so close together that their hands and hips bumped each other every so often. Hermione found her stomach jumping each time she made contact with _any_ part of Harry's body; especially with his hips.

They stopped walking at the same time and turned to each other,

"Harry –"

"Hermione –"

They both stopped, grinning apologetically.

"You go first," Harry said softly.

"Well… I just…" she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip. She raised her eyes to meet his and shrugged slightly. "What happened… you know. Last night?"

Harry sighed and shrugged too, "I'm not sure."

Pause.

"I was trying to make you come back with me," he said finally, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his shoes.

"So you decided the best way to do that would be to kiss me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well… it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said, shrugging again.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed, frowning slightly and crossing her arms.

Harry sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that you were right… there and I was… well, I was feeling a little odd."

"Randy?"

"No," Harry chuckled softly, "no. More… well, I suppose more daring."

Hermione raised her other eyebrow, "Daring?"

"I would never attempt to kiss you normally. But just… there in the library – away from everyone else. It felt _right_."

"You've wanted to kiss me for a while?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly encouraged by his response.

"Well… yes. It's why I broke up with Ginny actually."

"Oh."

"Hermione, if you don't feel the same way, I'm completely fine with it. We can just –"

She suddenly stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips. "I've been going insane over that _kiss_ all day. There is no _way_ you're getting out of doing it again."

Harry grinned, "You've been going insane over little old me?"

"You can gloat later," she murmured before pulling him by the collar down so his lips touched hers.

She felt him smile into the kiss as they deepened it and she finally experienced his vibrating tongue again, making her moan softly. She slid her hands up his well defined torso and felt her knees go slightly weak as he slid his hands past her robes to her back, and up past her jumper and shirt onto her bare skin.

"That was nice," she mumbled when the kiss ended, still finding terribly hard to stand up properly.

He grinned, "I made you weak at the knees."

"If you're not careful, I'll make you weak at the knees," she retorted, pulling herself up on him.

"I certainly wouldn't be complaining," he said cheekily, leaning forward and attacking her earlobe with his lips.

She giggled softly and pushed him back, "Then let's find some vacant classroom."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
